Life Goes On
by AviasSkye
Summary: Alfred (America) and Natalia (Belarus) have been going out for two years. One day, on their way home after the wedding of Matthew (Canada) and Katyusha (Ukraine), an 18-wheeler hits their car. Alfred is killed in the accident, while Natalia survives. Natalia must push on in memory of Alfred. Inspired by an ImagineyourOTP prompt. America/Belarus, Canada/Ukraine, Other Pairs Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natalia Arlovskaya, a young Belarusian woman, was riding in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car. Alfred F. Jones, an American and Natalia's boyfriend, drove the car, a wide smile that radiated cheer and goodwill plastered across his face.

The two were on their way home after the wedding of Alfred's brother, Matthew Williams, and Natalia's older sister, Katyusha Braginskaya. After the newlywed couple had left, so did most of the guests. Only a few stayed behind, including Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and Arthur Kirkland, who was convinced by Francis to stay and have a drink. Alfred was even cheerier than usual and Natalia even had a small smile, in contrast to her usually serious self.

"I am happy for Mattie and Kat. They've been going out for, what? Three years now? Man, I didn't even realize it had been that long." Alfred sighed contentedly and looked over at Natalia. "If it wasn't for those two, we never would have met."

Natalia glanced downwards, a sincere smile expressing her happiness. "Yes, I am also very happy for them."

Alfred was struck by a sudden urge to express exactly how much he cared for his girlfriend, with whom he had been going out with for about two years. He turned toward Natalia and asked her a question he had been waiting to ask.

"Natalia, will you marry me?"

The Belarusian turned to face her boyfriend, shock evident in her wide eyes and open mouth. She just stared, wondering if he was joking, but realized that his face was totally serious. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

Alfred smiled and turned back to face the road as he reached over and pulled Natalia closer to him. The American was bursting with joy, his girlfriend, now fiancé, letting out tears of pure happiness.

The couple was still elated when the 18-wheeler ran a red-light, heading straight for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S.** I am planning on using some words from the characters native languages. They will be underlined and a translation will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natalia slowly opened her eyes. A bright light was shining, worsening her already pounding headache. Natalia looked around at her surroundings, taking in each and every detail, trying to figure out where she was.

A lamp next to Natalia's bed was the source of the bright light that was pestering her. She knew she was lying in a bed inside of an average sized room. The room smelled like disinfectant. A large window let in a small amount of moonlight, so Natalia could tell that it was night outside. In the corner of the room stood a chair with a large figure sitting in it. Natalia recognized the scarf that the figure was wearing; the figure in the chair was Ivan Braginski, her brother. Natalia felt movement at the foot of her bed, causing her to look towards the movement. A female figure with exceptionally large breasts was sleeping in a chair leaning against Natalia's bed; Natalia recognized her sister, Katyusha.

Natalia sat up slowly, trying to collect her thoughts to piece together what happened to her. Judging by her surroundings, Natalia was in a hospital. Focusing on her last memories, Natalia remembered riding home from the wedding with Alfred. He had been reminiscing over memories of Matthew and Katyusha's relationship. Then he said… what? Natalia focused on what Alfred had said last. Suddenly, she remembered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered Alfred proposing to her. She had accepted his proposal and was crying tears of happiness when… what? What had happened? She only remembered suddenly blacking out. Natalia leaned toward Katyusha shaking her gently.

Katyusha woke up slowly, stretching as she let out a long yawn, and rubbed her eyes. Katyusha's grey-blue eyes widened as soon as she saw Natalia awake. "Сестра! You are awake! I am so relieved!"

The sudden noise woke Ivan from his slumber. He opened his violet eyes, quickly moving to the side of Natalia's bed. "Good, you are awake. You are feeling well, da?" Worry was evident in the large Russian's voice.

"Yes, I just have a headache. What happened?"

Ivan looked to Katyusha then back at Natalia. "A truck driver was drinking and crashed his truck into Alfred's car. You are lucky to be alive, da?" Natalia felt like there was something that Ivan wasn't telling her, but she had more important thoughts on her mind.

"Where is Alfred?" Natalia asked, anxiousness showing in her voice.

* * *

Сестра- Sister

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am torturing myself writing this chapter! I really brought pain upon myself with this story, but I love this story at the same time! Why do I have to be affected by these FEELS! Ahh, well. Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Where is Alfred?" Natalia asked, anxiousness showing in her voice.

Both of Natalia's siblings stared down at their feet. Silence filled the room, creating a tension in the air. Natalia's brow furrowed. Ivan took a breath, as if he was going to speak, before letting his breath out, remaining silent. Natalia began to grow angry, an evil aura seeming to emanate from her.

"Сестра, let me get Matthew. He will want to be the one to tell you," Katyusha explained in a depressed tone.

"Tell me what? Where is Alfred? I need to speak to him!" Natalia was growing louder with every word, rage evident in her tone. Katyusha pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed a number, waiting patiently for her husband to pick up.

"_Kat?_"

"Mattie! Natalia is awake. You need to get here right away."

"_I will be right there. I am in the lobby right now."_

"Please hurry. Сестра is scary when she is angry…"

Natalia calmed down slightly, knowing she would get nothing but a worse headache if she kept yelling at her siblings. A few minutes later, Matthew Williams walked into the room, his eyes showing signs of crying.

"Hello, Natalia…" Matthew greeted in his usual quiet, almost nonexistent voice, but with a noticeable note of sadness in it.

"Hello, Matthew. Where is Alfred?"

"A-Alfred… H-he…" Matthew began tearing up, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was deathly pale, "I-I-I… H-he…" Tears streamed down Matthews face. "Natalia… Alfred… H-he didn't… H-he didn't make it…" Matthew burst into a sobbing mess as he delivered this news. Katyusha sat next to Matthew, comforting him with a back rub and embracing him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, too.

Natalia sat back, the news hitting her harder than the truck did. She began to cry, her violet eyes watering uncontrollably. "No… I-I… I don't believe you… Alfred can't die. H-he's the hero. The Hero can't die!"

Ivan stepped forward and placed his hand on Natalia's shoulder. "Natalia, Alfred was a good man, annoying at times, but good nonetheless. I am sorry that he is gone." Ivan sat on the bed next to Natalia and comforted her.

"B-but… H-he was… H-he p-proposed to me…" Natalia burst into a fit of sobbing, as Matthew, Katyusha, and Ivan all looked at her in shock. Ivan's face grew dark and Matthew quieted down, his face looking more depressed than ever.

Katyusha looked at Natalia with concern. "What did you say?"

"I-I said yes…"

Katyusha reached out and held her sister's hand. Natalia's tears fell freely as she finally accepted the truth. Ivan stood up and walked to the window, muttering something about stupid Americans going off and dying making his sister cry. Pale moonlight shone through the window onto Ivan's face where a single teardrop slid across his skin.

After half an hour of crying, Matthew and Katyusha wiped their eyes and headed home. Ivan sat back down in his chair and watched Natalia as she silently cried herself to sleep. Ivan slipped into slumber a few minutes later.

* * *

Сестра- Sister

Please Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad that people like my story! Please don't be mad at me for Alfred dying... I am hurting because I did that. But the show must go on!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Natalia woke up late the next morning. She could still feel tear stains on her face from her sobbing the night before. Ivan was no longer in the room, but she could just barely hear his voice outside the room. Natalia couldn't make out any words or who he was talking to, but the door soon opened.

A man with short blond hair and large eyebrows walked in. It was Arthur Kirkland, one of the men who raised Alfred. His green eyes seemed empty. He walked slowly, his shoulders slumped, unlike his usual brisk pace and purposeful gait. Behind him was Francis Bonnefoy, a man with almost shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Instead of carrying himself with his usual arrogance, Francis hung his head low, his eyes bloodshot and his hair messier than anyone had ever seen. The two walked in followed by Ivan, Katyusha, and Matthew. Arthur and Francis sat down on the edge of Natalia's bed as Ivan took his chair and Matthew and Katyusha stood at the foot of the bed. Natalia glared at Arthur and Francis as they looked at her.

"Ivan told us about Alfred proposing to you. I am so very sorry…" Arthur looked down sadly.

"Jeune Natalia, Alfred would not want you to be hurting so much," Francis held Natalia's gaze, hoping that his words got through, but Natalia began to cry silently, "S'il vous plaît, please, don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I cry? My fiancé, the love of my life, just died right after proposing to me! I have every reason to cry!"

Francis cringed away from Natalia, not wanting to be the target of her anger. Arthur patted Francis on the shoulder, attempting to reassure him. Natalia calmed down and wiped her eyes, refusing to shed any more tears for now. Arthur looked in Natalia's eyes, preparing to say something, but Natalia stopped him, "Go. Leave me alone. You can't bring him back, so just leave me alone."

Francis let his gaze drop and Arthur started to tear up. Both men stood up and left as Natalia watched them leave, her eyes filled with angry tears. As she turned to face the others that remained in the room, she saw a pained look on Katyusha and Matthew's faces. Ivan just looked at her with a neutral expression. Matthew was the first to speak.

"Сестра! They were just trying to comfort you! You should not have been so harsh. Arthur and Francis are hurting just as much as you. Alfred was like a son to them," Katyusha scolded, her eyes beginning to water. Matthew just stood there looking hurt, his tears already flowing.

"I understand that you are in pain, but so are others. Alfred was my brother. You can't just snap at others when they try to make you feel better." Matthew continued to cry as he left the room followed by Katyusha, who glanced back at Natalia before shaking her head disappointedly. Only Ivan was left in the room.

"Why don't you leave with everyone else? It's not like you can cheer me up. You've never made anyone feel better."

Ivan's brows furrowed slightly, the only outward sign of his anger. He stood up and walked toward the door. Before leaving, Ivan turned to look at Natalia and spoke. "No matter if we like him or not, Matthew is now our brother. You should treat him and his family with more respect." The door slammed heavily behind him.

Now that she was alone, Natalia let her tears run. Her mind drifted to dark thoughts; thoughts of ending her misery…

* * *

Jeune- Young

S'il vous plaît- Please

Сестра- Sister


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Nothing makes me happier than knowing that people like my story. I am going to give a brief explanation of names for people who don't know Hetalia human names and can't figure out the names through character behavior orsmall hints.

**Alfred = America**

**Natalia = Belarus**

**Ivan = Russia**

**Katyusha = Ukraine**

**Matthew = Canada**

**Toris = Lithuania**

**Arthur = England**

**Francis = France**

**Gilbert = Prussia**

**Antonio = Spain**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Natalia was released from the hospital three days later. Ivan was waiting in his car with his Lithuanian assistant, Toris Laurinaitis. As soon as Natalia saw Toris, her brow furrowed. Ivan and Natalia had known Toris for many years. Toris had been working for Ivan for quite, and he had fallen for Natalia at first sight. Natalia despised the way he was always trying to impress her or ask her on dates. Toris saw Natalia and visibly brightened up, his eyes almost sparkling with happiness.

"Natalia! It is so good to see you! I was worried when I heard about the accident. I am glad that you survived." Toris looked relieved that Natalia was out of the hospital.

"Shut up, Toris. You may be glad that I am alive, but how do you feel about the fact that Alfred died in that accident? I hate you! I will never go out with you! Get it through your thick skull!"

Toris' eyes opened wide in shock. He wasn't prepared for Natalia to snap at him like that. His eyes began to tear up at the thought of Alfred's death. Toris and Alfred may not have been best friends, but Toris still got along with Alfred very well. Toris remembered a time when Ivan had been excessively cruel and Alfred had stopped by for some business. Toris had been sitting in the corner of a room, crying silently. Alfred noticed Toris and stopped, wondering what was wrong. After Toris explained what had happened, Alfred sat down next him and patted his back, a smile plastered on his face. Alfred told Toris that that was just how Ivan was, you can't get upwet over everything he does. Alfred told Toris that he would be okay if he acted more heroic. Toris couldn't help but like the kind "hero."

"I am j-just trying to look on the bright side of things…" Ivan leaned over and whispered something into Toris' ear, causing his eyes to widen once more. "I am so sorry… I didn't know that Alfred had proposed… Please forgive me Natalia. I was an idiot." Natalia just turned away as Ivan started the car and began to drive.

The car ride was silent, not a single word passing anyone's lips during the entire trip. When Ivan pulled to a stop in front of his house, Toris swiftly exited the car and opened Natalia's door for her. Natalia responded by glaring at the Lithuanian. Toris looked down, not wanting to anger Natalia any further. Natalia and Ivan got out of the car and walked into the house. Natalia looked around at the familiar surroundings of her family's home.

"Your sister has moved in with Matthew," Toris mentioned, not sure if Natalia cared.

"That is fine."

Ivan looked at Natalia then walked out of the room, dragging Toris with him. The Lithuanian was confused, cowering in fear of the large Russian. Ivan looked at Toris with an expression that Toris had never seen on his face before, worry.

"Toris, we are friends, da?"

"Y-yes. Of course."

"I would like to ask a favor of you. I am not telling you to do this as your boss, but asking you as a friend."

"What is the favor?"

"I am worried about Сестра. I want you to look after her. Make sure that she doesn't do anything drastic. You will do this,da?"

"I will. I am just as worried about her as you, Ivan. I will do everything in my power to take care of Natalia."

"Спасибо." Ivan still looked worried, but less so than before.

The two men headed back into the main room. Natalia was no longer in the room. Toris assumed that she was in her bedroom. Ivan said goodbye to Toris and left to go to work. Toris started cooking a late lunch for Natalia and himself, trying to think of some way to brighten her mood.

* * *

**Сестра****-** Sister

**Спасибо**- Thank You

Special thanks to _**SeeUChan 3**_ and _**FlyingMintBunny21**_for my first reviews. Also, I would like to begin advertising Hetalia stories, beginning with a_ Hetalia_ and _Ouran Highschool Host Club_ crossover, _HetaGakkō by _ summerssevenseas. I really enjoy this fanfic and recommend it to all.

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I apologize ahead of time for the upcoming feels...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Toris finished making the best lunch in his power and setting the table, he headed up to Natalia's room, hoping that she would agree to eat with him. Reaching her room, Toris knocked on her door.

"Go away."

"Natalia, lunch is ready. You need to eat to get your strength back. I made a delicious stew." Toris noticed a tone in Natalia's voice that scared him. He fear grew as Natalia didn't reply to his attempts to convince her to leave her room. Toris reached for the doorknob. "Natalia?"

Toris turned the doorknob and opened the door. Natalia was sitting on her bed, a knife in her hands, the blade pointed at her heart. Toris rushed over to Natalia and tried to grab the knife out of her hands, only to have her move away and prepare to stab the knife through her own torso.

"Natalia! Why? Why are you trying to do this?"

Natalia looked Toris in the eyes, her pain evident in her expression. "I can't go on. Not without Alfred. He was the love of my life." Tears began to flow from Natalia's eyes. Toris sat next to Natalia on the bed.

"Alfred wouldn't want you to do this. He would want you to try to move on, not just end your life like this." Toris reached for the knife again. Natalia didn't pull away this time. Toris gently took the knife away from Natalia and set it to the side. Natalia didn't move. Toris pulled Natalia closer and hugged her. Natalia cried harder, knowing that what Toris said is true.

"It's okay to cry. You are in pain, I know. Mourning Alfred's death is okay, but taking your own life is not. He wouldn't have wanted that. Your family doesn't want that. _I_ don't want that."

Natalia pulled back and looked Toris in the face. Toris stood up and helped Natalia off the bed, leading her to the door. "Why don't we go downstairs and eat? You'll feel better."

"Okay…"

The two went downstairs and Toris poured a bowl of soup for Natalia. Toris sat across the table from Natalia and ate in silence, letting Natalia decide when she was ready to talk. Natalia just stared at her bowl as she ate. When they finished, Toris walked Natalia to the living room and turned on the television. An episode of _Worst Cooks_ was on. Natalia even smiled a little when she saw that Arthur was declared to be so bad that they wouldn't even let him on the show due to the danger of giving everyone food poisoning. Toris sat next to Natalia until she fell asleep about two hours later, when he got up to use the phone.

Toris knew the number by heart even though he never really had to call it. Ivan answered his cell phone as soon as he saw who was calling him.

"What is wrong? Is Сестра okay?"

"Natalia is fine, now."

"Now? What happened?"

Toris proceeded to fill Ivan in on the details, making sure to assure him that Natalia was fine now. Ivan sounded worried but agreed when Toris suggested that Ivan call Katyusha to come over to help take care of Natalia. After hanging up, Toris headed back to the living room, where he sat down next to the still sleeping Natalia.

Thirty minutes after Toris sat down, Katyusha and Matthew walked into the house, panicked looks on their faces. Katyusha saw Toris and smiled slightly, knowing that Ivan had picked the right person to watch Natalia.

"Hello Katyusha. Hello Matthew."

"Привет Toris. Thank you for stopping Natalia today. I don't know how to show how grateful I am." Katyusha was crying, relieved that Natalia had convinced to not end her own life.

"There is no need to thank me. I am just as happy as you are that I successfully stopped Natalia." Katyusha knew that Toris was just as relieved as her. She knew about his crush on Natalia and how he was always trying to impress her. Katyusha and Matthew sat next to each other on the second couch, looking at Natalia. Toris fell asleep next to Natalia while Katyusha and Matthew watched the television until Ivan got home.

When Ivan got home, he woke Toris up, sent Katyusha and Matthew home, and carried Natalia to her own room, removing the knife as he left. Ivan sat down in the kitchen and pulled out a large bottle of vodka, drinking the whole thing before going to his room and falling asleep.

* * *

First, my recommended reading; _To The End by Emo Vampire Chic_

Now, the next chapter will be the first flashback chapter, of the time while Alfred was alive. I will start with when Natalia first met Alfred. I am going to continue the normal story, with some of the flashbacks added as the story continues.

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello! I am here with a new chapter. I won't be able to update as often, due to Spring Break ending. This chapter is about Natalia and Alfred's first meeting.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Natalia tossed and turned in her sleep. Her face contorted in fear and pain before she woke up screaming. Natalia rolled over to hug Alfred out of habit only to remember everything that had happened. Natalia began to cry as she reminisced over her first meeting with Alfred…

It was a bright day, hardly any clouds in the sky. Natalia was at home with Katyusha and her new boyfriend, Matthew. Katyusha and Matthew were playing a video game that Matthew had brought over, when the phone rang. Natalia glanced at her sister who was to enthralled in spending time with Matthew to even notice the ringing phone. Natalia sighed and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Natalia? It is Ivan. I called ahead to tell you and Katyusha that I am bringing a drinking friend over. This is alright, da?"_

"I don't have a problem, but Katyusha might. She has her boyfriend, Matthew, over right now."

_ "I don't think that she will mind, I believe that she and Matthew have met this friend."_

"Who is it?"

_ "You will meet him in a minute or two. I am parking the car now."_

The line went dead before Natalia could say anything else. Natalia turned around and walked to Katyusha and Matthew to give them a heads up.

"Ivan is bringing his drinking buddy over. He says that you two know him."

Matthew and Katyusha looked at each other, confused. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Ivan, followed by a blond man wearing glasses that looked sort of like Matthew. This man war an old World War II bombers jacket on top of a white button-up and tie. Matthew looked at the man in shock. "Alfred?"

"Matthew! I didn't know you were here! Ivan why didn't you tell me my brother was here? Awesome! You can have a drink with us Mattie!" The blond man was very animated and forceful about his suggestion, going as far as grabbing Matthew by his arm and dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Alfred! Calm down! You know I don't drink! Anyways, I am hanging out with my girlfriend." This last statement seemed to stop Alfred.

"Your… girlfriend?" Alfred looked at Matthew with surprise on his face. "You didn't tell me you were dating anyone. Where is she? I need to meet her."

Katyusha stood up and walked over to Matthew and faced Alfred. Matthew straightened his red maple leaf hoodie and began the introductions. "Alfred this is my girlfriend Katyusha. Kat, this is Alfred, my brother."

Alfred looked at Katyusha, studying her carefully before smiling brightly. "Wow, Matthew! You sure have picked a good one, I can tell. What are you guys doing at Ivan's house anyway?"

Natalia looked at Alfred in amazement at the fact that he hadn't figured out that Katyusha was Ivan's sister. Matthew's face blanched, while Ivan just watched in a detached way.

"Alfred, Katyusha is my sister, da?" Ivan had finally joined the conversation.

"WHAT? I had no idea you had a sister Ivan! This is amazing!" Alfred was animated once again, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Da. I have two sisters Alfred."

Alfred's jaw dropped and he looked around before noticing Natalia for the first time. Alfred was stricken. Natalia's silver hair seemed to be shining and her eyes sparkled in the artificial light of the living room. Alfred shut his mouth and straightened up smiling. "Whoa, Ivan, your sister is beautiful." Natalia blushed lightly as a quiet kol-kol-kol emanated from Ivan. Alfred stepped closer to Natalia. "What is your name?" Natalia looked Alfred in the eye.

"My name is Natalia."

"Nice name. I'm Alfred. Nice to meet you." Natalia looked away from Alfred and ignored his further attempts at gaining her attention. Alfred gave up after realizing that she was ignoring him on purpose. He turned around and faced Ivan.

"Let's get a drink Ivan! I bet I can drink more than you!" Alfred ran into the kitchen, followed by an angry Russian with a bottle of vodka. Natalia watched Alfred go as Matthew and Katyusha went back to playing their videogame.

…Natalia smiled at the happy memory as tears began to well up in her eyes. She silently cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings! I am back. I have been going through a rough time and haven't been able to update. But I am back! So, here is a new chapter my friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Natalia woke up feeling the pain of reality once again. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room, a detached look in her eyes. Natalia could hear conversation going on downstairs. Though she couldn't make out most of the words, she could tell that one of the voices was Ivan. Natalia's brow furrowed when heard someone mention her name. She reluctantly rolled herself out of bed and walked to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. As Natalia was going through her closet for her usual purple dress and white waist apron, she began to think about the previous day's events.

After Ivan had left for work, Natalia sat in her room, contemplating how she could possibly go on without Alfred. Natalia couldn't even think about life without Alfred, the man who had put up with her often violent and scary personality long enough to make her fall in love. Natalia grabbed a knife she usually kept for self-defense and prepared to take her own life so that she could be with Alfred again. That was when Toris walked into the room and stopped her. Natalia listened to what Toris had to say knowing the truth in his words. Natalia remembered, dazedly, falling asleep next to him on the living room couch, something she would never do under normal circumstances. Natalia could still see the scared, sad look in Toris's green eyes as he took the knife from her hands.

Natalia picked up her favorite bow and put it in her hair. After looking in the mirror and adjusting the bow, Natalia left her room with a sense of guilt at her attempted suicide. Natalia could hear her brother and Toris talking in the kitchen. The two men looked at Natalia when she entered the room, their conversation stopping.

"What were you two talking about?" Natalia interrogated. The two men looked at each other before replying hesitantly.

Ivan looked Natalia in the eyes. "We were trying to decide whether or not you were feeling well enough to go to Alfred's funeral, da?"

Natalia's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger as she realized that they were considering not letting her go to the funeral. Toris, realizing how much danger he was in, took a step back, hoping that Ivan wouldn't make things worse for both men.

"What?"

"You tried to kill yourself last night, сестра. I am right to doubt your readiness, da?"

"No, you are not! I _will_ be going. There is no question about it. You and Toris have no right, whatsoever, to decide whether I should be going to Alfred's funeral!"

Toris finally worked up the courage to speak again. "Natalia, we are just worried about you. You have every right to be mad, I know. Please calm down…"

"No! I will not calm down! I am going to Matthew and Katyusha's house! I will stay with them until I can afford my own apartment."

"Wait!"

Natalia ran to her room and quickly packed a suitcase with some of her clothes and a few bows. As she was leaving Natalia spotted an old football jersey that Alfred had left behind one day after having a few more drinks than usual. She grabbed the red jersey and threw it into her bag and ran downstairs and out the front door.

Natalia ran to the garage and found the spare key to Ivan's car. After starting the car and pulling out into the driveway, Natalia saw Ivan standing on the front porch. Natalia decided that now would be as good a time as any to show how Alfred had rubbed off on her. She rolled down her window, stuck her arm out and flipped Ivan the bird as she drove away. Toris, watching from the kitchen window, fell backwards in surprise. Ivan cursed under his breath, a low kol-kol-kol emanating from the large Russian. Natalia pulled her arm back in the window when she turned at the end of the street. Angry tears rolled down her face as she headed for sister's house.

Katyusha was working in the garden behind her and Matthew's house when she heard a car pull into their driveway. Katyusha stood up from her flowers and walked to the front of the house. Parked in her driveway was Ivan's car. Thinking about the events of the night before, Katyusha grew worried and approached the car. Upon reaching the car, Katyusha could see that Natalia had been the driver, easing her worries. As Natalia exited the driver's side, Katyusha realized that Ivan was not in the car.

"Katyusha! I was afraid that you wouldn't be home."

Katyusha shook off her initial confusion and smiled at her younger sister. "It is so good to see you!" Katyusha pulled her sister into a hug that nearly suffocated Natalia. "Don't you ever worry me again, like you did last night!"

Natalia smiled slightly. "I am sorry, Katyusha. I will not scare you like that again."

"Why have you come for a visit? It is very unlike you to make unplanned visits. And where is Ivan? He wouldn't just agree to let you go off by yourself after last night."

Natalia looked at her feet, her eyes watering slightly. "I got into a fight with Ivan… He was trying to tell me that I couldn't go to Alfred's funeral…" Natalia began to cry as her older sister comforted her.

"Hush, Natalia, hush… It's okay. Ivan is just a bit overprotective right now. He did almost lose you twice. If you feel up to going to the funeral, then I won't stop you."

Natalia pulled away from the hug and gave her older sister a half-smile. "Thank you. Where is Matthew? I thought he would be out here by now."

"Oh! Matvey is at work! He will be home in a few hours. Why don't we go inside and get some coffee?"

The two sisters headed inside, Katyusha listening as Natalia explained her need for a place to stay. Sitting at the dining room table, the two women waited for Matthew to return home.


End file.
